


Love Love Paradise: Rare Pair Hell

by SDCardToo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Class-77B, Fluff, Island Mode, Multi, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDCardToo/pseuds/SDCardToo
Summary: Turns out making a bunch of teenagers get along on an isolated island is pretty damn hard, especially when they’re Ultimates.Collection of Island Mode stories. Expect mostly rare pairs and friendships in this story.Update Schedule: Non Existent





	1. An Ultimate Plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t take this too seriously.

Chiaki knocked on the door of the small pink house located near the amusement park. She heard a muffled “C-Come in…” before the door magically opened by itself.

She walked in to see Usami sobbing into a pillow and sitting in front of all the monitors set up in her room. She was checking all of the class’ interactions, and from the looks of it, she wasn’t liking them.

“Usami, what’s wrong?” Chiaki asked as she sat down next to the rabbit.

“My students aren’t getting along at all!” Usami sniffled as she looked ready to burst into tears.

It had already been two weeks since they arrived on the island, but the goal of everyone becoming friends was still far, far away. They had all adjusted to their situation, but there were still lots of problems between them. Sure, the reluctant ones like Fuyuhiko eventually came around and started to become part of the group, but considering all of their clashing personalities, it wasn’t surprising how things were going on now. Chiaki looked at some of the monitors to confirm the rabbit’s words and sure enough, everybody seemed to be involved in some sort of argument.

At the restaurant, Teruteru was being scolded by Mahiru after trying to make a move on a euphemism-oblivious Sonia yet again, although the cook seemed to be enjoying getting told off.

Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko were exchanging insults inside the lobby after the former called the latter short by accident, although the mechanic was a lot more scared than angry. Twogami was trying to defuse the situation while Hajime and Hiyoko watched in an unimpressed fashion.

Akane had randomly decided that she wanted to fight Peko and suddenly attacked her on the beach, causing the swordswoman to immediately switch to battle mode and defend herself from the gymnast’s rapid attacks. This would’ve been fine except for the fact that Peko was taking the ambush too seriously and was actually planning on stabbing Akane. Nekomaru was shouting advice to both of them, Mikan was nervously looking at the fight as she remained on standby for any injuries and Nagito and Ibuki cheered them both on. Gundham watched the fight silently.

“And this is all just for today! How will they ever get along?” Usami sobbed before burying her head into the pillow she was holding. The AI processed what she had heard before speaking.

“...I think...that’s just how they are.” Chiaki finally said. “They’re all very different, and there’s not much we can do to change that. We want them to get along, but we can’t force them. We just have to wait for them to want to do so.”

Usami had stopped crying for now, and wiped away her remaining tears. “I-I understand. But, I just feel like I’m letting them down as a teacher. Isn’t there any way I can help them work together?”

Chiaki paused.

“...Well, I have an idea.”

xxx

Everyone had gathered at the park on the central island, most of them wondering what Usami wanted to talk to them about now.

“I bet the stupid rabbit just wants us to get along again.” Hiyoko snickered. “Like hell I’m gonna be friends with someone like that pig barf!”

“I-I’m sorry for being pig barf!”

“Don’t apologize, Mikan.” Mahiru sighed. “And Hiyoko, stop bullying Mikan.”

“Aww! Then what else am I supposed to do for fun on this stupid island?”

“How about acting like a decent human being for once?” Fuyuhiko scoffed.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk about being decent!” Hiyoko glared at the yakuza. “Back home you probably have a bunch of henchmen to kill people for your cowardly ass!”

“What the fuck did you say?!” He snarled as Peko grabbed his arm to stop him from strangling the dancer.

“Um, is this a good time to start talking?” Usami said suddenly as she stood in front of the statue.

“Just get to the point, Usami. Why did you call us here?” Twogami spoke with confidence in his voice.

“Ah, well, it’s just about the hope fragments. See, you guys-“

BANG!

A loud gunshot echoed in the air. A split second later, Usami was on the ground with a bullet hole through her head, small bits of stuffing falling out of it. A few people let out loud screams, with Kazuichi having the loudest one.

“Holy shit, is she dead?” Hajime asked no one in particular as everyone stared at their teacher’s body in shock. Well, almost everyone. Chiaki immediately ran to where Usami’s body was and turned to look towards everyone.

“Everyone! Do you know what this means?”

“...We’re finally gonna be rescued from this god-forsaken island?” Kazuichi spoke up hopefully.

“No! It means Usami was killed…by one of us!”

Ibuki gasped. “Dun dun dun! What a plot twist!”

“This is super serious, guys.” Chiaki continued. “We need to figure out who murdered Usami, or else the blackened will get away! We need to work together, and solve this mystery!“

Silence.

“Fuck this, I’m going back to my cottage.” Fuyuhiko spat before walking away from Chiaki. Most of them followed moments later, but none of them made it even a step out of the park when...

“Upupupu! And where do you all think you’re going?”

“Where’s that voice coming from?” Hajime asked as they all looked around.

“Look!” Akane pointed upwards. “It’s that teddy bear from before!”

Everyone looked towards where Akane was pointing to see Monokuma on top of the giant statue.

“I’m not a teddy bear, I’m Monokuma!” He spoke before jumping onto the ground near Usami’s body.

“Aww, looks like your so-called teacher went and kicked the bucket! I wonder who did the kicking...or, I suppose shooting would be a more appropriate term.”

“Monokuma, why have you appeared again?” Twogami demanded.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here for the class trial!”

“T-Trial?” Teruteru trembled in fear. “Haha, what a funny joke…”

“Oh, this isn’t a joke at all!” The bear giggled. “One of you guys definitely killed Usami, and the rest of you need to figure out who done it!”

“What do you mean one of us? Isn’t it obviously you?” Peko said menacingly, getting ready to strike the bear down.

“I’m not legally obligated to answer that without my lawyer present.” Monokuma smiled. “Anyway, shouldn’t you guys be investigating the crime scene by now? This murder isn’t gonna be solved by itself!”

“Hold on! You haven’t given us enough information!” Sonia cried out. “Where is this class trial going to be held?”

“Well, about that.” He looked down sheepishly. “I couldn’t build a trial ground because of...budgetary reasons, so we’re gonna have to improvise. Just go to the restaurant in about two hours. And all of you better show up!” He cackled before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

“So, what do we do now?” Nagito asked as everyone looked at each other with uncertainty.

“Well, something bad might be happening, so we should just play along for now.” Twogami spoke up. “Everyone go investigate this situation. We’ll all meet up at the restaurant later to discuss what we’ve found. Dismissed.”

xxx

About two hours later, all of them had arrived at the restaurant. In the middle of the room, there was a small circle formed by setting up the chairs. Monokuma was standing patiently next to said makeshift circle

“Do you like how I set up the chairs? I took inspiration from my original design of the trial grounds! Although I had to make do with what I had.”

“Are we really taking this seriously?” Hajime sighed as they all sat down in their assigned seats in the small circle.

“You better!” Monokuma said as he jumped onto his high chair. “Or else the blackened will get away!”

“Dude, it’s obviously you.” Kazuichi sighed. “It couldn’t have been anyone else.”

“What are you talking about? The rest of you guys are just as guilty as I am!”

“But we were all at the park when Usami got shot.” Mahiru pointed out. “Besides, most of us don’t even know how to use a gun.”

“Well, then it was probably Fuyuhiko.” Akane shrugged.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” He yelled angrily.

“Well yakuzas use guns all the time, right? You could’ve snuck off somewhere while we were all at the park, and sniped Usami!”

“Did you not hear what we were just talking about? We were all at the park when Usami got fucking shot, you idiot!”

“Really? Huh, I didn’t notice.”

“For crying out loud, it’s obviously Monokuma! Why are we even arguing about this?” Ibuki yelled impatiently.

“Hey, don’t go accusing me like that without evidence! Where’s your proof?”

“Well, I found a sniper rifle hidden in one of the trees in the park.” Nekomaru brought up.

“A sniper rifle? I do recall seeing something like that in the military base on one of the islands.” Sonia agreed.

“So someone brought the gun from the military base over to the park, waited in the tree for Usami to show up, and then BANG! Usami’s dead, and the culprit blends into the crowd!” Ibuki clarified.

“But it would have been impossible for anyone to come back down from the tree without being noticed.” Hajime counteracted. “Usami was shot through the side of her head, and the gun’s location corresponds with the wound. There’s no way anyone could have climbed down that specific tree without being noticed.”

“No, that’s wrong!” Monokuma yelled. “What if the gun was controlled remotely? Then anyone could’ve set up the gun beforehand!”

“You’re wrong about that.” Hajime said. “There’s no way anyone could’ve known where exactly Usami would be standing.”

“There was also no evidence of a mechanism being used with the gun.” Gundham pointed out.

“Which means that the culprit had to have not been present when Usami was shot. So it has to be you!”

“Monokuma.” They all said at once.

“Oh come on! Not even you believe me, Nagito?”

“I will always be on the side of hope.” He said confidently. “And the Ultimates working together to combat the despair of losing their teacher...their hope brings me so much joy!”

“Aww, well, I give up. You guys got it right! I was the blackened that killed Usami!”

“Fucking finally!” Fuyuhiko sighed. “That stupid trial felt like it took ages.”

“Oh well, I guess it’s time for my execution!”

“Wait, what execution?”

“Nekomaru, use Thunder Punch!” Chiaki yelled as she pointed at Monokuma.

“NEKOMARU PUNCH!” He shouted as electricity somehow coursed through his body, channeling it into a devastating punch that managed to send the bear flying.

“Monokuma’s blasting off again!” The bear giggled as he slowly became nothing but a star in the distance.

“Hooray! You guys defeated Monokuma together!” Usami cheered as she jumped out from behind Monokuma’s chair.

“What the fuck, you’re alive?!” Kazuichi screamed as the rest of them looked at their very much alive teacher with startled looks.

“Of course I was! As long as I still have spare bodies, I can never truly die!”

“Wait, so you set it up to look like you were dead, just so that we’d all work together to avenge you?” Peko said with disbelief.

“That’s right! And it all worked out in the end! I’m so proud of all of you!”

“So, does this mean we can leave the island now?” Kazuichi asked with a hopeful grin on his face.

“Oh, silly children! None of you can leave until you’re all friends with each other!”

Everyone let out loud groans as Chiaki flashed Usami a thumbs up. Looks like they still had a long way to go, but progress was progress, right?


	2. Something Fluffy

“Peko, when that stupid rabbit told us to collect those fucking shards, I’m pretty sure she didn’t mean just from me.”

The swordswoman blinked at Fuyuhiko’s words as he swatted away Peko’s trip ticket.

“You’ve already got all 6 of those shards from me, haven’t you? So go talk to someone else for a change.”

“Young master, it is my duty to protect you from anything that may pose a threat to your well being. The best way to do that is to always stay by your side.”

Fuyuhiko just sighed. “Peko, we’ve been on this stupid island long enough to know that nothing here is even close to deadly. Yeah, that weird bear at the start was pretty fucking creepy, but there’s no trace of him anywhere. And I thought we talked about this, don’t call me young master.”

Peko frowned a bit before eventually nodding her head. “As you wish, young mas-Fuyuhiko.”

She dejectedly walked out of the yakuza’s cottage with no plan for what to do for the rest of the day. She could just stay in her cottage and sharpen her swordsmanship skills like she usually did, but Fuyuhiko wanted her to go out and talk to more of their classmates. It would definitely be better for her to spend some time with one of the others and help with the collection of hope fragments, but she wasn’t sure how to go about it. The only people that actually walked up to her and asked for her time were Fuyuhiko and Hajime that one time.

Her train of thought suddenly stopped as something that Hajime had told her suddenly came to the front of her mind.

“You know, if you’re having a hard time getting close to animals, maybe you should ask Gundham for help.” Hajime said after learning of Peko’s desire to touch fluffy animals.

“I’m sure that he has some method of training animals to not run away. Even though he is a bit eccentric, he could probably let you pet his hamsters.”

“Tanaka.” Peko thought to herself before heading to the breeder’s cottage, with the prospect of finally feeling an animal’s fluffy fur the foremost thought in her mind.

She rang the doorbell and heard a muffled “Who goes there?!” before Gundham opened the door. A perplexed expression appeared on his face when he saw the swordswoman standing in front of him.

“Pekoyama? What business do you have with me?”

“I’d like to ask you something. May I come in?”

He stared at her for a while before grumbling a bit and moving aside to let her go in. Upon entering the breeder’s cottage, she was greeted by an enormous and elaborate contraption in the middle of the room, which seemed to serve as a giant hamster cage, as Gundham’s hamsters were currently squeaking inside of it. Next to it was a simple wooden rocking chair, as well as a few books that he seemed to have gotten from the library on the second island.

“I hope I am not interrupting anything.” Peko said as Gundham closed the door.

“No, it is fine. I was simply telling old tales to appease the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Soothing them is of utmost importance, lest they unleash their fury on this world.”

“I see.” Peko nodded her head before looking at the hamsters.

“Tanaka, may I touch them?”

“Hmmph. The Four Dark Devas only respond to the people that can control them in their temporary forms. It is possible for others to gain their trust, but it can only be done through overcoming the many trials they will make you endure. Fortunately, they respect me enough to let me handle them, so I can command them to be quite docile in your presence.” Gundham opened the hamster cage and brought out an orange and white hamster, handling it carefully as it squeaked continuously.

“This one goes by Supernova Silver Fox, but you may call her San-D. Handle her gently, lest you invoke her wrath.”

Peko gently cupped the hamster in her hands as San-D instinctively rubbed her body against Peko’s fingers. Almost at once, a soft smile appeared on her face as she finally felt the fluffiness she had been craving for so long.

And next to her, Gundham felt somewhat peaceful at the happiness of the girl that he had never seen smile until now.

Hope Fragment Received!


	3. Hiyoko Doesn’t Believe in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was supposed to be finished a month ago but then school kicked me in the ass. Hopefully I can adjust soon. Also I’m writing this past midnight so rip my sleeping schedule.

“Hiyoko, I don’t have time for this right now.” Mahiru sighed as she tried to pry off the smaller girl’s arms from her waist.

“But big sis, I wanna hang out with you today!” Hiyoko whined as her grip tightened even more. This probably would’ve been an embarrassing scene if the others were still at the restaurant, but they had all left to do their own things. Well, most of them, anyway.

“I’m sorry, but I have things to do.” Mahiru stated firmly before she finally succeeded in separating the two of them.

“Besides, we always do things together. Don’t you want to talk to the others?” She said as she fixed her skirt.

Despite the photographer’s best efforts, Mahiru was the only one Hiyoko willingly spent time with, and it was obvious to see why. Hiyoko kept bullying Mikan, refused to spend time with most of the people on the island, and her ever growing sense of favoritism was still extremely apparent, like with the current situation.

“Oh, is Ibuki interrupting something?” The musician asked as she popped up from seemingly nowhere.

“Ibuki, perfect timing!” Mahiru smiled. “Could you spend some time with Hiyoko? I need to be somewhere right now.”

“I don’t want to be stuck with such an annoying person!” Hiyoko pouted as her face darkened.

“Ouch!” Ibuki exclaimed as she grasped the area above her heart with both hands. “Hiyoko-chan is so mean! Ibuki’s heart is breaking…”

“Listen, Hiyoko, we can spend some time together later, alright? I just have something important to do.”

Ibuki gave a knowing smile. “Oh, Ibuki bets that what Mahiru-chan’s going to ‘do’ is Hajime~”

“OknicetalkingtoyouIneedtogonowbye!” Mahiru quickly spilt before running away from the two with a face as red as her hair.

“Sooo, Hiyoko-chan.” Ibuki grinned at the dancer. “What do you want to do together first?”

Hiyoko let out a groan of disappointment.

xxx

Mahiru made her way to the fourth island as fast as she could, speeding up when she finally saw the faint figure of the person she had planned to meet there.

“Sorry I’m late!” Mahiru said as she ran towards Hajime, a bit out of breath.

As it turns out, Ibuki’s prediction was kind of right. Mahiru was planning on meeting with Hajime, but it wasn’t for her to ‘do’ anything of the explicit kind. It was for something a lot more pg rated.

“It’s fine.” Hajime gave her a smile. “But honestly, I was kinda surprised when I arrived and you weren’t here.”

Mahiru let out a heavy sigh. “I was planning on going straight here after lunch, but Hiyoko kept on wanting to talk to me.”

Hajime’s smile turned into a small frown. “You know, we could’ve just moved this to another day if you were busy.”

“No, it’s fine!” She waved her hands frantically. “We already made plans. It would be rude to cancel them last minute!”

“Are you sure? I don’t exactly want to get in between you and your friends. Besides, it’s not like we’re going to be separated anytime soon. I wouldn’t mind moving this to tomorrow.”

“Listen, it’s fine. Just, ugh, let’s just enjoy ourselves today, alright? We’re already here, might as well start later than never.”

Hajime smiled. “Alright then, let’s go!”

As they headed toward the amusement park, he instinctively took Mahiru’s hand, not seeing how red the photographer’s face became.

xxx

After Ibuki’s thirty fifth unfunny attempt to entertain her in the last hour, Hiyoko was starting to think she would’ve rather spent the day being the awkward third wheel of Mahiru and Hajime instead of being subjected to this torment.

“Hiyoko-chan! What do you call a fish without an eye?”

Hiyoko continued to ignore the musician’s horrible jokes and elected to just stare at the almost empty bag of gummies in front of her.

“A follicle-stimulating hormone! Get it???”

“Are you even trying at this point?” Hiyoko grumbled as she tossed a gummy into her mouth.

“Well, Hiyoko-chan is hard to please, which Mahiru-chan should’ve taken into account when she asked Ibuki to spend time with Hiyoko-chan.”

“I don’t understand why she doesn’t want to hang out with me anymore.” Hiyoko pouted as Ibuki gave her an awkward look.

“Okay, Ibuki’s just gonna be honest with you.” Ibuki sighed. “All Hiyoko-chan ever does is hang out with Mahiru-chan, and maybe she just wants some space.”

“That’s not true at all!” She yelled as she slammed her hands down on the table. “I do lots of things that don’t involve big sis!”

“Oh really?” Ibuki raised an eyebrow. “Then tell Ibuki what Hiyoko-chan does everyday.”

“Well, the stupid rabbit wakes me up with her announcement, I go back to sleep, and then-”

“Mahiru-chan has to wake you up again?”

“Yeah, but she does that to everyone!” She snapped.

“Alright, alright, that’s a fair point. Then after?”

“Then after that, I take a bath-”

“With Mahiru-chan.”

“Only sometimes! And then I put on my kimono.”

“Which you can’t do withou-”

“Shut the fuck up and let me finish!” Hiyoko practically screamed.

Ibuki became silent, but there was a knowing smile on her face as Hiyoko’s excuses were now just her yelling profanities.

“I eat breakfast, Mr. Ham Hands gives us a lecture on collecting the stupid fragments, and then we have our free time.”

“Which you spend with-”

“For the last fucking time, my entire routine on this god forsaken island does not revolve around Mahiru!” Hiyoko was now seething in rage, but Ibuki was still about to launch her final attack.

“Then show Ibuki your handbook.”

Hiyoko grabbed it from her kimono and basically threw it at Ibuki, which she luckily was able to catch. She quickly turned it on, and when the musician showed her what was displayed on the handbook, Hiyoko’s expression immediately changed.

It showed Hiyoko’s current amount of collected hope fragments, and the only ones she had were all of Mahiru’s fragments, and the introductory ones from the rest of them, apart from an extra one from Hajime.

“...Ok, fine, maybe I spend too much time with her.” Hiyoko finally admitted. “But only because everyone else here is either annoying or a complete psychopath! I don’t want her to start dating one of these lunatics!”

“Not everyone here is that wild.” Ibuki pointed out. “Hajime is pretty boring. Which is probably why Mahiru-chan likes him so much.”

“I don’t really get why Hinata’s so great. I mean, he’s just a normal guy! There’s nothing special about him!” Hiyoko grumbled before popping another gummy bear into her mouth. Ibuki sat next to her, listening to the dancer’s complaints attentively.

“Ibuki thinks that the problem is that Hiyoko-chan isn’t giving Mahiru-chan the space she needs to focus on her love life!”

Hiyoko scoffed. “Well, sure, maybe she actually does like Hajime. But maybe I also think love is stupid.”

Ibuki let out an exaggerated gasp of horror.

“What is Hiyoko-chan saying?! Ibuki thinks all love is great! They can happen in so many ways! Soulmates, childhood friends turned lovers, new kid in town, angry person that doesn’t like socializing with people because of their own insecurities that comes around to a positive, energetic person-”

“Wait, what-”

“Well, you get Ibuki’s point!” Suddenly, her pupils dilated as the gears in her head started turning.

“Ohmygod, Ibuki just had a brilliant idea!”

“Oh boy.” Hiyoko sighed.

“Ibuki wants to make other people happy and giddy, but her music just can’t reach this small audience! So Ibuki’s gonna try something new! Something fresh!”

“Something stupid.” Hiyoko rolled her eyes.

“Yes, exactly! And you need to learn about love and how to respect other people’s feelings! So come on Hiyoko-chan, let’s do some matchmaking!”

“No.”

“Well too bad! Ibuki needs to advance the plot somehow, so she’s gonna force you to go with her plan!”

Hiyoko slammed her head into the table. How did she always end up stuck in such idiotic situations?


	4. Akane’s Hard Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Akane needs to stop constantly fighting Nekomaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck school is draining the life out of me. Take this quick chapter before I dissapear into the void again.

Akane skidded across the sand, leaving long lines where her arms and legs dragged across the battlefield. She coughed out a little bit of blood. Not that she was surprised; she had been doing that a lot recently.

Her posture was shaky, but she still managed to stand up, albeit not easily. There was a fire in her eyes as she charged once more at the opponent before her.

Nekomaru sidestepped the oncoming attack, and easily blocked the kick that Akane had planned to deliver, as well as the punch. Before she could try to land another hit, he grabbed her in place and locked her within his grip. As she struggled in his grasp, Nekomaru could only sigh at how predictable the gymnast’s moves were.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Your raw strength is formidable, but you have no form at all.” He let her go, and she immediately hit the coach with a roundhouse kick. It connected, but the man didn’t even flinch.

“That’s enough training for today. You need to rest up for tomorrow.”

“No. It. Isn’t!” She snarled through gritted teeth, once again charging towards Nekomaru.

“It’s not over until I beat you Coach Nekomaru!”

“That’s impossible the way you’re acting right now.” He sighed as he blocked the flurry of attacks effortlessly. “You aren’t utilizing your strength to the fullest! If you keep desperately trying to attack me, you’ll only hurt yourself even more.” As he said this, he landed a punch on Akane’s side, sending the girl down with a sharp cry of pain.

“Dammit…” She hissed through gritted teeth as she tried to get back up. She felt lightheaded, and her vision was starting to fade.

“Coach…..Neko…..maru…..”

The last thing she saw before blacking out was Nekomaru’s back faced towards her.

xxx

When Akane woke up, the first thing she saw was a ceiling fan spinning around attached to a light blue wall. The first thing she realized was that she wasn’t at the beach anymore.

She jolted up in anger, startling the nurse next to her and causing her to drop the tray of food she was about to place next to the hospital bed.

“Ah! A-Akane, you’re a-awake!” Mikan squeaked in surprise.

“Dammit Coach! He beat me again!” She was about to jump off the bed before a sudden cry told Akane that the girl next to her probably didn’t like that.

“P-Please don’t do anything reckless just y-yet!” She trembled. “Y-Your condition right now is worse t-than the ones before this!”

Of course, this wasn’t Akane’s first trip to the hospital. Far from it. Every single training session with Nekomaru ended in some form of major injury inflicted on Akane. And yet, she would power through each and every one of them, never failing to challenge the coach every single day.

“Heh, this is nothing!” Despite saying this, she winced in pain upon trying to stand up from the bed.

“I-I’m sorry, but you n-need to rest.” Mikan said somewhat firmly. “I need to h-hurry back to the restaurant and get more food for you, so p-please, just relax!”

“Hey, I already told you. I’m completely fine! I just need to eat a big meal and I’ll be in top form in no time! Just-” She stood up on shaky legs and immediately put an arm out to the wall for balance. “Let me head to the restaurant!”

“I-If you insist…” Mikan sighed as she finally gave in. “But I’m going to accompany you! Until you get better, I’ll be your caretaker!”

“Sure, whatever makes you happy.”

“You’re also going to have to be pushed in a wheelchair.”

“Oh, come on!!!”

xxx

After finally convincing Akane to sit still on a wheelchair, Mikan was confident the situation was under control. After Akane got to eat, she would force her to rest in her cottage, and watch over her until she got better. It would take up most of her time, but at least she could be useful. There was nothing stopping her plan from going smoothly. Except for the fact that wheelchairs can’t exactly go up stairs.

“So, are you gonna push me up, or will I do it myself?” Akane said impatiently as they stood in front of the outdoor flight of stairs leading to the restaurant.

“W-Wait, I didn’t really think this part through…” Mikan stuttered in embarrassment as she tried to think of an immediate solution to their predicament.

“Well there’s no time to think, I’m starving!” Akane suddenly got up from her wheelchair and hurled herself at the staircase, predictably collapsing immediately on top of it.

“A-Akane, wait!” The nurse exclaimed as the gymnast began slowly crawling her way up the stairs.

“Give me a few minutes, I can handle it!”

“B-But your condition is still unstable! Oh, I knew I should’ve just tied you to the bed!”

Akane finally made it up the stairs despite the futile attempts of a now hysterical Mikan, where she was greeted with a variety of reactions.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Fuyuhiko stared at the girl in the hospital gown that was currently lying face down on the wooden floor.

“Oh my god is she dead?!” Kazuichi nearly screamed.

“I-I tried to stop her…” Mikan sobbed as she fell down to her knees. “I-I’m sorry I’m a useless nurseeee!” 

“Akane, what in the world are you doing?!” Nekomaru shouted as he approached the gymnast. “You should be resting in the hospi-”

“COACH!!!” She snarled at she tried to grab the bigger man. Which was kind of impossible, since she was basically on the floor and already struggling to move her arms. “I want a rematch!”

“For Christ’s sake, Akane! Stop trying to beat me and instead focus on getting better! You’re only hurting yourself!”

“Aarghhhh!” Akane, suddenly getting a burst of energy, stood up and staggered towards the coach like a rabid zombie.

“Someone stop her! She’ll never get better if she won’t listen and keeps trying to fight me!”

“Oh come on, Hiyoko.” Mahiru said as she and the smaller girl climbed up the stairs. “Not everyone here is completely crazy-”

Multiple crashes got the two girls’ attention as they both stared at about half of the people on the island struggling to dogpile a furious Akane.

“Souda, put your weight into it! She’s getting out!”

“Easy for you to say! You guys are like twice my weight!”

“How dare you insinuate such things regarding my mortal form!!”

“Ow! Guys, stop fighting! Ibuki’s gonna fall off!”

“Nope.” Hiyoko said as she walked back down the stairs. “Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope.”

And so, another normal morning on the island continued.


End file.
